Dust
by jedi padawan skywalker
Summary: Some confessions are best left unspoken. [Slash. mpreg. ObixAni. Rating may go up.]
1. Prologue

Padawan Skywalker: Revisions, kiddies. I like the way this draft flows more. Because of how long I've neglected this project, I'm giving you a double update. Please enjoy it and review!

Dust

Prologue:

Anakin Skywalker was reasonably nervous, as he stood on Senator Padmé Amidala's landing pad. She was already rushing toward him; but, though he opened his arms to her, he was far from ready to receive her bright, happy body into them. Something he'd identified already in his abdomen stirred, making his stomach flip uncomfortably. What would he do if she felt it? He knew he'd have to explain either way, but…but it would be easier, if he got to do so, before she knew. If he got to tell her…maybe she'd feel less betrayed about it. They'd been married for less than a week… This had been with him for more than a month. Surely she must understand that he'd never thought he'd see her again, when it had happened… Surely she must understand his feelings on the matter too.

"Oh, Ani!" She cooed, hugging him tightly. He returned it, forcing up a small smile. Now the creature growing inside him wasn't the only thing causing his stomach to flip-flops. "What are you doing here? It's still daylight! Someone might see!"

"I had to see you, Padmé." His smile faltered, now a pathetic excuse for what he had intended. She looked at him, worried. "I had to talk to you now. It couldn't wait."

"What is it, Anakin?" Her tone was soothing, patient and curious. He wondered how many of those emotions she would feel once he'd told her. His stomach squirmed again, and the thing kicked, making it difficult not to wince.

"Can we sit down? It's a long story."

"Sure, Ani."

She let him go and they wandered in from her private landing pad, to her sitting room. Anakin briefly wondered how many Senators she'd entertained in that room.

Sitting weakly down on her sofa, Anakin rested his face in his hands for a moment. Looking up at her, he steeled himself for this confession. Her expression was so mild that he almost lost his nerve. He wished she didn't look so understanding…he didn't deserve her understanding, anymore.

"We were apart for a long time, before you came back to vote on the Military Creation Act." He began finally. Padmé smiled gently at him.

"Ten years," she confirmed, placing a small hand on his back. It seemed horribly heavy, just then, though. "Anakin, what's all this about?"

"I told you…that I thought about you every day, while we were apart…" He continued, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt unable to meet her gaze. "That's true, but… But I didn't wait for you."

"What?" Her tone was now hopefully disbelieving. She didn't want to know, he realized. He'd tell her anyway. She might not want to know, but she _deserved_ to know.

"Obi-Wan and I…we…" He struggled to explain, finally breaking off. He didn't need to continue. She stood up and stared at him in shock.

"You were with him the whole time!"

"Yes." He confirmed miserably. "But it's more complicated than that…"

"More _complicated_?" Padmé echoed, her eyes wide, eyebrows high. "How can it _possibly_ be more _complicated_? This seemed to be pretty straight forward to me –"

"I'm _pregnant_, Padmé." She stopped abruptly, and stared at him harder than ever. This time she seemed more alarmed than surprised. Anakin was interested to learn there was apparently a difference.

"You…you're…what?"

"Pregnant." He nodded, standing up and grabbing her hand. He placed it on his stomach, where the baby kicked in protest to something touching its carrier. "As in baby."

"Have…have you told Obi-Wan yet?" Her eyes were wide as they rose to meet his. Obviously his angel was having a hard time grasping this concept. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Yes, he knows." Anakin sighed, sitting back down again. His arms encircled his stomach protectively, nervously. "He wants to get married, so it won't be born out of wedlock."

"But…but the Council –"

"He doesn't care enough about the Council to let them make this decision for us, he says."

Padmé Amidala was silent for several more minutes before she sat down next to him once more. She seemed to be coming to grips with the situation, somewhat.

"Ani…I don't think I understand," she admitted softly. Anakin laughed aloud.

"I _know_ you don't understand." He agreed. "_I_ barely understand."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet." The blonde shook his head. "Just Obi-Wan, for obvious reasons." Padmé looked a bit touched that she'd been the first.

"What are you going to do? The Order – you'll be expelled!"

"I don't' know," he smiled wryly at her. "But they're not taking it away from me. I can tell you that much. Promise me that you won't be the one to rat us out?"

"I…I promise, Ani… I promise."

Continued in chapter one...


	2. Chapter 1

Padawan Skywalker: I am alive! This story lives on with me! Now, a special note. This story is short. There are two chapters and a prologue. _However_, there are also plans in the making for a sequel, so despair not! (Personally, my favorite chapter is the next one, but you guys may disagree.) Please enjoy and leave your reviews! They'd mean a lot to me.

Padawan Skywalker

Disclaimer: -Laughs- Me? Own Star Wars? -Examines picture of George Lucas, and picture of herself- Nope. No resemblance whatsoever. Sorry, kiddos.

Chapter One:

Obi-Wan Kenobi paced back tirelessly across the floor of his room, on the Cruiser class star ship. Anakin was pregnant…with _his_ child, no less! He shook his head. He had no idea how Anakin could become pregnant, but, then again, he doubted Anakin knew either.

"General Kenobi," the captain addressed him. "I'm going to have to ask you to sit down, while the ship docks."

"But…fine." He sighed, sitting down on the bed. His foot began tapping nervously, instead. As soon as the ship had docked, before the ramp had even been lowered all the way, he was off into the hangar and jogging toward the lifts to see Anakin.

For reasons of which Obi-Wan was currently unaware, said boy was currently feeling absolutely, positively terrified. He was scared of more than just being pregnant too, though that was more than enough. It was Obi-Wan's reaction to the Council's ruling on the situation that had him particularly nauseous, when he no doubt should have been thrilled, if nervous. But, regardless of how he _should_ have felt, all that the blonde could register wanting was sitting curled up on the couch to fret. His Master was returning to the Temple that day, after all. Well, his _former_ Master, now.

"Obi-Wan!" Mace Windu called, seeing the Jedi Knight running down the hall. The sight itself would have drawn attention, even if the Korun Master hadn't been looking for him.

"Later, Mace!" The russet haired Knight yelled back, not even pausing. He had to get to Anakin, no matter Mace's desires to the contrary.

"Now would be better."

"I said _later_!"

Mace blinked. Obi-Wan had never raised his voice to him before… Oh well. He was sure that he, as well as the rest of the Council, would soon be getting an earful from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The door to the apartment he shared with Anakin hissed open as soon as Obi-Wan stepped up to it. Motion sensors were very useful to distraught and hurried Jedi…

"Anakin!"

Anakin looked up from his perch, feeling his stomach sink further. This was it. Even if he didn't say anything, surely Obi-Wan would notice his distinct lack of Padawan braid. The Council had that, now.

"Ma –" He started to greet, before stopping himself. What did he all Obi-Wan now? Did 'Master' still apply? "Ob –" That didn't fit either. He'd never get used to referring to Obi-Wan by his name… "Hi." He settled for finally, sinking further into the cushions, feeling only slightly mortified.

He tensed as Obi-Wan came over quickly, and sat down by him. The older man took him comfortingly into his arms.

"Oh, Anakin," he whispered, raising his hand up to stroke his hair. The older man's fingers automatically went to his Padawan's braid… Or, where it _should_ have been. "Anakin?" He wondered, sounding more confused than Anakin had heard him ever before. "What's happened?"

"They threw me out," the ex-Padawan deadpanned. He closed his eyes, dreading the response. "When I told them. I had to tell them… They would have figured it out eventually, anyway. They call it a revocation, but…they threw me out." He felt Obi-Wan tense.

"That's not fair." He stated. "I should have been here. I am so sorry, Anakin… I should have been here!"

"You were busy," his former student shook his head a little and let his face come to rest in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck. The familiarity of the pose soothed him slightly. "The war and…you wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway."

"But, I…" Obi-Wan trailed off, knowing he was right. Instead, the older man just tightened his arms around Anakin, and placed a kiss to the top of his head. He knew how to make his Padawan feel better.

"They wouldn't tell me what they were going to do to you." Anakin continued, gingerly raising his own arms up to return the embrace. "But…please, promise me nothing will happen to _it_?"

"I won't allow it." Obi-Wan promised. "This is because of us; the Council has nothing to do…they have no say over it."

"Alright," his stiffened back muscles relaxed ever so slightly, so that they were no longer spasoming. "I'm sorry." The blonde mumbled into his neck, eyes screwing more tightly shut. "Q-Qui-Gon…he…to get me in, and I just… I'm sorry, Master." Habit took over where concrete knowledge lacked.

"Shhh…" Obi-Wan tried to sooth him further. "It's alright. I'm sure Master understands."

"How could he?" Anakin's tone was an amazing combination of flat and hysterical. "_I_ don't even understand what's going on. How is it possible that he does?"

"Master always understands, young one. Always."

The boy seemed to relax further under his assurance until he finally, actually, calmed.

"How did your mission go?" He wondered, pulling Obi-Wan onto the couch with him.

"As good as can be expected." Obi-Wan told him.

The blonde nodded, frowning at how unsuccessful his subject change had been. It took him a moment to think of something better. He didn't particularly want to fall into an awkward silence.

"You mention a wedding." He landed on finally. "When?"

Obi-Wan laid his cheek on Anakin's head, breathing in the scent on his hair before answering.

"I don't know. When do you want it to be?"

Actually laughing, Anakin shrugged a bit against his lover, letting himself be pulled into a proper hug again.

"Whenever you want."

"I think we should wait to see what the Council is going to do to me," the elder mused thoughtfully. "I could be put in jail, after all. Others have been put in for much less. That notwithstanding, I'd say soon. It would bring me no greater joy than to actually marry you." Obi-Wan tilted his head up, and looked into Anakin's eyes briefly, before planting a soft kiss to his lips.

Despite the kiss, Anakin's expression was troubled. He merely hugged Obi-Wan more insistently. The idea of his precious Master…his fiancé…the best friend he'd ever had being torn away from him for prison was not a welcome one. He didn't even want to think about it.

The door buzzed, interrupting his thoughts, and both he and Obi-Wan sighed. The Jedi leaned back, pulling away from the blonde.

"That will be Mace, coming to collect me for my meeting…" He said quietly. He could sense Anakin's dismay at the proclamation, though the boy didn't let on.

"Good luck," Anakin stole another kiss from him, as the Knight stood. The former Padawan didn't have to be afraid to do that anymore, he realized with a small blink. It was a bit liberating…

Obi-Wan crossed the room to the door and pressed the button that would send the signal to open. Master Windu stood there, frowning severely – as usual.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here," he stated.

"Of course." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Let's be going then," Mace disguised the order as a thinly veiled request. Obi-Wan sighed again and gave Anakin a reassuring look, before following the Korun Master out.

It was a sign of how grim the situation was, that the entire Council had assembled for the trial. (If it could really be called that.)

"Master Kenobi," Yoda berated him right off. "Disappointed we are! Broken the code you have, and repercussions on your Padawan it has had. Anything in your defense, would you like to say?"

"No, I do not. It would be a lie. I love Anakin." Obi-Wan stated, standing firm. He couldn't let down now…

"His condition is delicate." Healer Stass Allie informed him, though she looked no less reprimanding than any of the other Council members. "Because of this, we are not going to expel you. We do not want to place any more emotional stress on him. You will, however, be put under a strict probation. Break any more rules, and we won't hesitate."

Obi-Wan bit his lip, Stass's words hitting their mark. They apparently didn't hit quite hard enough, though.

"We are getting married." He admitted, praying that they'd just give blessing on the matter and let it slide.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Mace sighed and rested his face in his hands.

"Rules not concerning young Skywalker directly." He revised, looking back up. "We have no desire to endanger his health any further." He reiterated what Stass had already said. "We're already not sure if he'll live or not. So, on that matter, you have our blessings, I suppose."

Obi-Wan didn't speak about his fears of Anakin not living through this…but he was certain the Council could sense them. He didn't need to say anything.

"What shall I do while on probation?" He wondered.

"Care for your Padawan, you will," Yoda jabbed his gimer stick in his direction. "That your mission is, until more knowledge we have. Looking into his, Madam Nu is."

Obi-Wan nodded. He could handle that.

"Am I dismissed then?"

"Until further notice." Mace nodded, motioning for him to go.

When he returned to the apartment, he found his restless protégé pacing round the common room nervously, wringing his flesh hand in his durasteel one, behind his back, as he did so. Obi-Wan came over, and caught him from behind. Instantly, the boy stilled.

"Probation," he sighed into Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin looked relieved, glancing back at him.

"Not expulsion?" He wanted to make sure. "Not…jail?"

"No. Just probation. 'Take care of your Padawan, you will,'" He answered, quoting Yoda.

"That might be difficult." The blonde sniffed tartly. "Considering they insured I am no longer your Padawan."

"You will always be my Padawan," Obi-Wan promised him. "No matter what they say…unless you don't want to be."

"Of course I do!" Anakin twisted in his arms, to hug him back. "I…I do, Master." It was hard to think he'd be saying those words again soon, but for an entirely different reason.

Obi-Wan smiled and stroked his hair.

"Come on, my Anakin. I've been away from you for far too long. I want to hold you in my arms again." He beckoned.

Returning the smile, Anakin nodded. He let himself be pulled off for Obi-Wan's bedroom. For his bed…for the bed that this whole fiasco had started in… That apparently finally sinking in, the blonde then flat out refused to actually _enter_ the bed.

"Anakin? What's wrong?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I'm not getting in that thing." Anakin informed him brusquely, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. "It's a career killer. If I get in it again, I'll probably end up with twins."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment. Then he started laughing heartily.

"I don't think that's possible, Anakin." He chuckled.

"You don't know that!" The boy pointed out, actually taking a step away from the bed. "Theoretically, I shouldn't be able to get knocked up to begin with!"

"Alright… Can we just go back to the couch, and I can hold you there?" He requested, attempting to calm his spooked apprentice. The younger considered that for a moment, before nodding approvingly, and scurrying back out of the living room again.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, but a smile was still gracing his lips. He joined Anakin on the sofa and let him recline back behind his legs, his arms wrapping around the poor blonde's waist.

Anakin was silent for a few moments, before asking a question that had been nagging at him since he'd found out about this child.

"Will you still love me, when I look like I have a pillow shoved up my tunic?" He wondered, tilting his head back to look Obi-Wan in the eye, if albeit upside-down. Obi-Wan blinked at him, surprised for a moment by the question.

"Of course, young one. What would make you think I wouldn't?"

"Insecurities." The boy shrugged, relaxing completely against him again. He was still so numb from all of this, he wasn't even feeling the devastation he later would about being forced away from Padmé so quickly. He'd barely had her back before losing her again. "I've never done this before…or been around anyone else doing it."

"Neither have I, but please do not worry. We can get through it together." Obi-Wan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"Maybe." His Padawan shifted, resting his head against Obi-Wan's chest. "The Healers think I'm going to die, because this has never happened before."

"You won't. I'm sure, somewhere out there in the universe, there must be more than one case like this. If there is, I will find it." Obi-Wan vowed. "I will not let anything happen to you. I won't, not ever."

"I'm not afraid," Anakin lied through his teeth, smiling slightly. "Just male sure it lives and I'll be happy, whatever else happens."

Obi-Wan was silent for a few minutes… He didn't want to think about losing Anakin.

"We can't keep calling it 'it'," he decided finally, changing the subject not so subtly.

"What would you suggest well call…him/her, then?" The former Jedi raised an eyebrow at him.

"If would help if we knew if t was a he or a she."

"To the med wing, then!" Anakin grinned mischievously. "I'm sure they'll be accommodating."

Obi-Wan laughed and let him go, so they could both sit up.

"Let's do this then," he agreed, beginning to stand, but then stopping before they could reach the door. "Anakin."

"Yes?" his lover paused, glancing back at him. "What is it?"

"I love you." Obi-Wan told him in all seriousness. "Never forget that."

Smiling slightly, Anakin turned all the way around and hugged him.

"I love you too, Master." Obi-Wan returned the hug and then let him go.

"Let's go see what our child is." He invited.

"Force…" The poor boy groaned, shaking his head a little. "This is too weird."

Obi-Wan just laughed and took his hand, leading him down to the Healers'.

The Healer that took care of them seemed surprised that they were together. Apparently, news of Anakin's revocation had spread faster than the boy had deemed possible. Jedi were such gossips…the Healer still obeyed their request, and got the ultrasound underway, though.

"Girl." She announced, after several minutes of watching the screen. "Definitely a girl."

Obi-Wan smiled, he had secretly been hoping for that. Anakin, meanwhile, had a concern greater than the gender – although he had been curious.

"And healthy?" He wondered hopefully.

"Seems to be." The Healer nodded. "We won't know for sure until she's born, though."

"That's even better," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin nodded and soon they were out in the all again. Though honestly, Ani wasn't sure where they were going.

"I guess names are an option now." The blonde noted.

Obi-Wan thought as they walked, eventually he led them to a meditation garden. The peaceful air of the place was almost a physical manifestation.

Upon finding a nice bench to sit on, Anakin curled up against him again. Part of him wondered if Shmi, were she still alive, would be happy for him or appalled by it all. He didn't voice this curiosity yet, though. He hadn't told Obi-Wan about his mother's death yet. He couldn't. It was still too raw on him. Less than a month had passed since Tatooine and Geonosis…

"Ariana," Obi-Wan suggested a baby name finally.

Snapping from his thoughtful daze, Anakin sorted through them to find Obi-Wan's word.

"Alright," he agreed, nodding.

"You like it? Here I thought this would be harder," Obi-Wan mused.

"It's fine." His lover confirmed, closing his eyes a bit. "I kind of like the name Leia too…but, I've never really thought about baby names before. It never seemed like a problem."

"Leia is pretty too…we should take a poll."

Laughing softly, Anakin shook his head a little.

"I'm not sure advertising is a good idea."

"I was joking, Anakin. I agree it probably would not be a good idea."

"Too many enemies to be advertising babies…" Ani mumbled, relaxing still further against him. His durasteel hand twitched reflexively, as he thought about those enemies – Dooku and Gunray included among them.

"I know, Anakin." His Master promised. "What about the wedding? We never finished talking about it before." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"We need a date, who we're inviting – if anyone – and where we're having it." His fiancé murmured thoughtfully.

"Two weeks?" Obi-Wan suggested. "As much as they may hate it," he continued, "I think Master Yoda and Mace should come… Bant would kill me, if I didn't invite her, I think, and…the gardens?" He questioned.

"Sure." Nodding slightly, Anakin briefly considered inviting Padmé. Was it proper to invite one's wife to the wedding one was having with the father of said one's child? He wasn't sure… A threesome was the last thing on his mind, so he dismissed the motion for the moment.

"What did she say?" Obi-Wan asked him softly.

"Who?" Anakin blinked at him in mild confusion

"Padmé. You worshiped her, when you were a child. It would only make sense that you went to see her, now that she's back here on Coruscant for a time. Especially now," Obi-Wan answered.

He'd yet to tell him about his other wedding too, Anakin realized, thinking through the conversation he'd had with the former Queen of Naboo carefully, censoring it discreetly.

"She was surprised, but said she wouldn't tell anyone." He settled on finally.

"Good. She's one of the few politicians I actually like."

"Me too." Anakin snorted, almost wistfully. He half wished that he could have had longer with her, before finding out about this baby. Obi-Wan pulled him closer, again interrupting his inner monologue.

"You seem a bit depressed, love…"

"I just…" He'd just had to give up his first love for an unborn child that he wasn't ready for, and his mother wasn't even going to be around to see it. "It's nothing important."

Obi-Wan watched him with a frown for a moment, but then let it go. If Anakin wanted to tell him, he would. Obviously, he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry." The boy forced up a smile for him. "I'm being silly…just jittery. I'm fine, really."

"You can always talk to me. That will never change." Obi-Wan promised him.

Gazing up at him, Anakin pondered all the turns of phrase that came with that offer.

"You're sure?" He half teased. "My brain can be a scary place, sometimes.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Another pause, and Anakin dismissed entirely the prospect of telling him about his brief love affair with Padmé. It was over now anyway.

"I never told you what happened on Tatooine, did I?" He landed on finally. This would hurt…but Obi-Wan wouldn't leave him over it.

"No," The Knight answered.

"My mother died." He didn't really want to go into details. "I was just thinking about how much it's going to suck that she won't be here for my wedding. Or, to see her grandchild be born, for that matter."

Obi-Wan put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed.

"She'll be there, just as Master Qui-Gon will be there." He murmured.

"It's not the same, and you know it, Master."

"I know. I wish Master could be here." Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "He would probably toss me to oblivion, and then hug us both."

"How would he justify the ass-kicking?" Anakin wondered. He liked hearing about Qui-Gon. The man had been a good friend, even if he'd barely known him.

"Like you said before, I screwed up destiny…and I broke the code. Even if he was a maverick, he always wanted the best out of me. I think I broke his heart, that time on Melida/Daan."

"I never said you screwed up destiny." Anakin snorted. "I said your mattress ruined my career. You made up that destiny bit."

"Alright, so I did." Obi-Wan's lips twisted dryly. "I'm still the one that did this to you, and that is why he'd kill me."

Laughing, Anakin leaned against him further, looking truly amused.

"S-see, Master?" He finally calmed enough to say. "It's not nice to knock up little boys. Runs the risk of making their would-be daddies angry."

"You could have said no. All in all, I think you enjoyed it." His Master chuckled.

"This is not something I'm talking about in a public garden." His Padawan informed him dryly. "But, _because_ this is apparently your fault, I'm officially delegating diapers to you."

Obi-Wan snorted. "We can share that blissful duty."

"Lazy," the blonde accused, sticking his tongue out at him. Obi-Wan just smiled.

"Hey, love…" He changed the subject suddenly. "What about the Order? Are we going to put our daughter through that?"

Anakin thought about it for a very long moment, before coming to a conclusion.

"If we do, I want you to train her."

"Really? Why?"

"Because then she can live at home." Anakin looked at him, as though this should be obvious. "Well, once she's old enough to start apprenticeship. I'm not sure what the Council will do, while she's in formal training."

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head in amusement. The excuse was so utterly Anakin…

"Already possessive." He gazed fondly upon his lover. "Well, a good thing, if she joins the Order…you'll never have to worry about her getting married. Unless she follows in our footsteps, of course."

"Nope." Anakin shook his head matter of factly. "Anyone who comes near her with impure thoughts is getting an unrequested vasectomy."

At that, Obi-Wan really laughed. Although he would probably feel the same way, Anakin was just the one to actually act on those words. He pitied the foolish boy who went after Anakin Skywalker's child.

"We should go back up. It was a long trip, and I was too worried about you to sleep. I also need to speak with Mace." He told Anakin, nudging him to get up.

"About?" The younger man wondered, rising to his feet nonetheless, and heading languidly toward the door that entered back into the Temple.

"About the ceremony." Obi-Wan reminded him. "Is there anyone else you want there?"

Again, Padmé briefly flashed through Anakin's mind. Asking her couldn't hurt…right?

"I don't really have any friends, unless you could Padmé, you, and Chancellor Palpatine." He admitted, blushing a little. It was an interesting repertoire of friendship… Two Naboo politicians and a Jedi…

The boy was surprised when Obi-Wan actually scowled at the mention of Palpatine.

"I don't want him there."

Raising an eyebrow, Anakin shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wasn't really _planning_ on inviting anyone." He admitted. "Though, I'm thinking about Padmé…she helped me a lot, with Mom and all."

"She is fine, but do not invite him. I'm going to go find Mace now. I'll meet you back at home." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll see you upstairs." Anakin agreed, waving goodbye. He was eager to get out of the hall and away from the stares. Stares he had no doubt would multiply tenfold, once he actually started showing.

Obi-Wan nodded and watched him go, shooting his own glare at some of the people standing around. They quickly got back to whatever they had been doing before. Satisfied, he went in search of Mace.

The Korun Master looked at him curiously, when Obi-Wan finally found him exiting the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"I know I'm probably not your favorite person, right now," Obi-Wan started quickly, before Master Windu could make good on any grand escape schemes. "But, I want you there when Anakin and I get married. You and Master Yoda."

Mace sighed. Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin were his favorite people. But, for Qui-Gon's Padawan, he would do this much. Nodding in agreement to the invitation, he requested the date.

"Two weeks," Obi-Wan told him, actually smiling.

"Right…" Master Windu nodded again. "I can't account for Master Yoda, though."

"I will speak with him as well. Thank you, Mace." Obi-Wan turned and left him, to go in search of Yoda.

Master Yoda appeared to have meditated through his crankiness, by the time Obi-Wan found him. He merely offered the Knight a mild look.

"Help you I can, Master Kenobi?" he wondered.

Obi-Wan kneeled before him, as he had when the two of them had discussed, in private, the future of Anakin becoming his Padawan.

"I would like for you to be there, when we get married, Master Yoda." He stated, bowing his head reverently.

"Do you?" Yoda cocked his head a little, leaning against his gimer stick with interest. "An interesting offer, it is. How does young Skywalker feel about it, I wonder?"

"He agreed," Obi-Wan answered quickly. "It will be small, and soon; in two weeks' time, in the gardens. Only you, Mace, Knight Erin and, perhaps, Senator Amidala are invited."

Yoda was silent for several minutes, thinking, before he finally nodded. He then hobbled off somewhere, without another word. He was less than pleased by this whole ordeal, though his serenity no longer seemed shaken. Obi-Wan stayed put and pulled out his communicator. Mace and Yoda were taken care of, now it was time to call Bant.

"Hello?" Bant's gentle voice crackled through. Obi-Wan smiled; it had been far too long since he'd seen his friend. It felt good to hear her voice again, after so long. "Healer Erin speaking."

"Hello, Bant," he returned her greeting, his smile widening by the second.

"Obi-Wan?" He had to resist laughing at her tone. "Force, Obi-Wan, it's been too long! Why haven't you called before now?" she wanted to know.

"I don't really have an excuse, other than the war." Obi-Wan admitted. "Well, until recently. New developments have come up recently…"

"I understand that you're busy with the war," he could hear his Mon Calamari friend's sympathetic smile in her tone. "As for the other thing…what other things? What's going on, Obi-Wan?"

"I wanted to invite you to a wedding." His proclamation was met with silence, on the comlink's other end.

"Whose wedding is it?" Bant asked, clearly bewildered.

"Mine," He told her, pausing for effect, "and Anakin's," and once again silence reigned over the comm. line. "Bant?"

"Obi-Wan…" Now it was concern that coated her tone. "Obi-Wan, the Council –"

"Have approved." He cut in. If it had been anyone other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, his tone would have been called smug. "There are other reasons that this is happening right now, but I think it's a conversation best saved for another day… It needs to be in person."

"Yes, okay…I'll be sure to be there." She agreed. "I'm coming back to Coruscant in a week. You have some explaining to do then."

"Thank you Bant." Obi-Wan murmured honestly.

She laughed.

"No trouble, Obi-Wan. A herd of stampeding bantha couldn't keep me away for this."

Their laughter ended the conversation, and Obi-Wan began to return to Anakin and his apartment. Upon returning, he found Anakin fast asleep on the couch, one arm slung protectively around his stomach. The kid was obviously exhausted…stressing out can do that, he supposed.

The Jedi Knight smiled down at him, and ran a finger lightly down his cheek. He desperately wanted to pick Anakin up and take him to their bed, but he remembered the blonde's earlier reaction. He decided against that course of action. Instead, he covered him over with a light blanket before going to bed himself.

The next morning, poor Obi-Wan awoke to a burst of distress over the training bond he shared with Anakin. It was shortly followed by a curse and a groan. The Council hadn't needed to kick Ani out of the Order. Morning sickness was punishment enough. So, Obi-Wan went to the 'fresher and knelt down beside his ill lover, stroking his back until he finished emptying the contents of his belly.

"Fuck," seemed to be the most appropriate thing to say, as the boy regained some control over his upset stomach. (Enough control to sit up and away from the smelly toilet, anyway.)

"You wouldn't let me," Obi-Wan tried halfheartedly to tease, in hopes of making him feel better, as he pulled the lad back into his arms.

"Careful," Anakin glowered at him. "Or I'm cutting that thing off."

Obi-Wan quickly shut up, in the face of such a threat. It was certainly something he did not want to happen.

After taking a quick moment to recover, Anakin stood and walked the few paces over to the sink.

"I _should _kiss you with my morning throw-up breath, for punishment." He informed Obi-Wan grumpily. "I'm going to be nice and not do that, though. For now."

"Thank you for that." Obi-Wan sighed, feeling the storm of Anakin's twisted emotions subsiding slightly. "Are you hungry?" He ventured cautiously. It earned him little more than another glare.

"Mention food to me again, and I _swear_ I'll smack you, Master."

Obi-Wan gave up, raising his hands in defense, and left the bathroom.

It was several minutes before his Padawan exited the 'fresher again. He seemed in a much better mood this time. He even went so far as to give Obi-Wan a good-morning peck, on his fuzzy cheek.

"Everyone I spoke to agreed to come," Obi-Wan told him, as he fixed some tea. His relief at Anakin no longer threatening to cut certain…things off was palpable.

"Alright." The blonde agreed, giving him another brief hug. "I'll talk to Padmé later."

Obi-Wan nodded. He was enjoying this loving Anakin quite a bit, and quickly decided to take advantage of the mood shift.

"We have plenty of time now," he mused, "what do you want to do?"

Upon thinking the offer over, a flat out devious grin came over his lover's face.

"I want to go flying," He informed Obi-Wan plainly. His Master visibly winced.

"Looks like you won't be the only one getting sick this morning…" He finally sighed. He hated karma. _Hated_ it. Still grinning, his childish fiancé gave him one more hug.

"I love you." He informed his mentor simply. Obi-Wan didn't willingly go flying with him often.

"You had better be grateful for this…" Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He couldn't be angry with Anakin for long, when he got like this. "Let's go get this over with." He added with a sigh.

"Master, really." Anakin scolded him, dragging him toward the apartment door. "I'm very good at this. You need to learn to trust me more."

"Oh, I trust you implicitly." Obi-Wan replied lightly, eventually giving in and allowing Anakin to drag him down to the hangar. "It's my stomach that doesn't."

"Which is why you're always screaming the entire time."

"Exactly," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Very mature, Master," Anakin snorted, pushing the lift button impatiently. "You're worse than the younglings."

"Well, actually, I heard about a younglings that hates flying more than I do." Obi-Wan told him. "She refuses to even set foot in the hangar."

"That will be a problem for her, later on in her training." Anakin commented, raising his eyebrows.

"That depends on who takes her on as their Padawan. She could go under a Healer. It won't make much difference there."

"Fair enough," His Padawan admitted, as the lift doors opened for them. "But, for now, I'm _not_ afraid of flying. Let's go!"

Obi-Wan's reply was cut off as Anakin lifted out of the hangar. The Jedi could already feel nausea rising already, and he closed his eyes.

"It's not that scary, you big baby." The blonde teased him, making sure to actually watch where he was going this time – just for good measure.

"Padawan, I hate flying in general. You know that."

"How about I avoid power uplinks today, and we call it even."

"Deal." Obi-Wan agreed, offering him a smile.

Despite following through on his promise, Anakin's flying was still its usual variety of insane, as he made his way through the sector of Coruscant that was closest to the Temple. When he landed in the hangar, he looked absolutely thrilled. Obi-Wan shook his head as he got out of the speeder, trying to clear the dizziness from his head. But, the happy look on Anakin's face made up for his flopping stomach.

"That was great," his apprentice informed him, grinning from ear to ear. He turned to face him as he backed up to the hall that would take them back to the turbolifts. "We should do that more often… I wonder if the baby will take after you or me, when it comes to flying…" They were, after all, polar opposites.

"I would settle for a bit of both." Obi-Wan admitted. "More daring than me, but more caution than you."

"I'm perfectly cautious." Anakin stick his tongue out. "I just know what I'm doing." His words drew a laugh from Obi-Wan.

"I'll trust you on that fact, my Anakin." He promised.

"You don't race pods for three years without learning what you're doing, Master." The boy shrugged. Now he turned to watch where he was going, as they entered the corridor, where other people were milling around.

"I'm sure, but I never got the chance to see a podrace, remember? During the Boonta Eve Classic that you participated in, I was under strict orders to stay with Queen Amidala – even if she wasn't really there – by my Master." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Well, if we ever go back there, I'll have to take you to one." His tone sounded less than enthusiastic about the idea of going back to Tatooine. "Or, maybe we can just find one on the HoloNet…"

"We'll have to try that," Obi-Wan agreed. He hate hated Tatooine then, and, like Anakin, he now had no urge to return to it.

"I'd say that would be cleaner, anyway…" No sand involved from watching a HoloNet broadcast. "We won't have to go to the Outer Rim for it, either. Or deal with Jabba."

"We'll look for one, once we get home."

Nodding in agreement, Anakin sped their trip back home up a bit. He'd never actually _seen_ a podrace. He'd always been in them.

Once they were back in their apartment, Obi-Wan turned the HoloNet transceiver on, and started tuning through the frequencies, searching for a podrace. He ended up with a lap full of Padawan, though, when Anakin climbed into it. Smiling down at the boy, he met Anakin's innocent grin with amusement.

"I've never watched one before either," the blonde explained, grinning.

Obi-Wan just shook his head and gave him the remote, so he could look. Meanwhile, he wrapped his apprentice up in his arms, one of the hands sneaking under Ani's shirt so it could lay lightly on his stomach. The movement drew a tingling shiver down Anakin's spine and prompted a look to be offered to Obi-Wan. Anakin then just smiled slightly, and relaxed. Finally he tuned into a sports' channel, and located a race.

"See, the racers are required to compete three laps." He explained, pointing to the screen as he spoke. "It looks like they're in the second one now. The racecourses are extremely dangerous. We kept getting Tuskin Raiders on ours, in Mos Espa. They'd shoot at the pods… I can't count how many pod malfunctions I had because of Tuskin Raiders…"

"Only three?" Obi-Wan looked surprised. "I would have thought there would be more…"

"Nope, but trust me – three laps seems like a lot more, when you're actually doing it." Carefully, Anakin examined the starting pit. "I don't think this one's on Tatooine…definitely not Most Espa. When I met Qui-Gon, he mentioned seeing one in a different system…" Obi-Wan studied the picture carefully.

"Looks like Malistar." He decided after a moment. Anakin nodded in agreement. The blonde opened his mouth to say something more, but changed it mid-thought as several specks buried across the screen.

"Does everyone build their own pods?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. They were all very good mechanics, if they did, by the looks of things.

"No," his apprentice shook his head quietly. "Most buy them. Mine was a custom job because I couldn't afford one, and needed a hobby. Most buy them, or hire someone else to do the building for them."

"Oh, I see…" Obi-Wan also fell quiet, listening to the commentary of the alien announcer, as he laid his head against Anakin's.

By the end of the third lap, only two pods made it to the finish line. (One of those shorted out and crashed just across it.) Anakin's head was cocked in bemusement. Podracing was not a spectator's sport. It lost some of its glory.

"That was definitely interesting." Obi-Wan admitted, smiling still at his lover. "I'm sorry, now, that I wasn't there to see you in _your _race. I'm sure Master was very impressed."

"The Boonta Cup was harder than that," his Padawan murmured, stretching slightly. "I certainly hope he was impressed. Youngest to win, only human to finish…ever…"

Obi-Wan kissed his temple and loosened his hold so he could stretch, but he didn't move his hand from where it rested on his fiancé's belly. Anakin flipped the HoloNet screen off and placed both of his own hands over Obi-Wan's.

"Are you excited?" The blonde wondered, smiling at him. He certainly was.

"Very," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I never, in a million years, thought something so wonderful could happen. Honestly, I couldn't be happier."

"I wasn't exactly expecting it either," Anakin chucked, grinning at him flat out now and shaking his head in amusement.

Obi-Wan was about to say something, when he looked down at Anakin's stomach. His hand rose slightly before he looked back into Anakin's eyes.

"She kicked!" He exclaimed. "Or…moved, or something!"

"Yeah," his lover nodded, grimacing slightly. "That was a kick."

"Does it hurt?" Obi-Wan wanted to know, his tone a mixture of concern and awe.

"A little." He calmed soon enough, though, and his smile returned. "Not too much, though."

Obi-Wan kissed the side of his neck. Anakin again relished in the feeling of his attachments no longer being forbidden.

"You're so cute, when you smile." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Cute?" His Padawan blinked at him. "Cute…the Chosen One is cute…huh."

"Yes, cute. I still love it."

"I'm glad." His fiancé snorted. "It'd be a shame, if you didn't."

"Yes, it would." His Master agreed, running his fingers over the skin of Anakin's stomach. Anakin himself tried to ignore how much it tickled. "So, whatever shall we do, my Anakin? We have all the time in the world, now…"

"We certainly do…" He'd never had so much free time before. He was at a slight loss. "I have absolutely no clue what to do with it, though." Obi-Wan was in a similar predicament. His life consisted of the Order and Anakin. He had been forbidden to work with one, and the other now rested in his arms. "I need to talk to Padmé today…" Anakin murmured finally. "About the wedding. You can come, if you want."

"Do you want me to come?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"That depends entirely on whether you can entertain yourself staying at home or not."

"I'm sure I could find something to do, if you do not want me to come." His Master teased him.

"I do believe that I didn't say that." The conversation was going in circles. "I asked if you wanted to."

Obi-Wan grinned at him. "I'll go."

"As you wish, my Master." Ani chuckled, leaning up to kiss him.

Obi-Wan returned the kiss, still smiling.

"When should we go?" He asked.

Frowning, Anakin thought that over for a moment. "Are there any Senate assemblies today?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in thought, then looked at the time. Nodding to the chrono, he answered, "The one there was should be ending soon."

"We should give her time to get home…then we can go."

"Alright," Obi-Wan agreed, tucking his head under Anakin's chin.

A little under an hour later, they set out for 500 Republica. From meters and meters away, Anakin could tell that Padmé was home. But he really wasn't expecting a hug this time…or even a 'yes', really. Still, Padmé looked up from the Senate reports that she was reading when Anakin landed the speeder on her private landing pad. What was he doing back? Even he shouldn't have the gall! She stood up to greet them, as they climbed out of the speeder.

"Master Kenobi, Anakin…what do I owe the…_honor_ of this visit?" The Naboo Senator wondered in a tightly polite tone.

Feeling more than a bit awkward, Anakin tried (and failed) to rush the words out. He ended up stumbling over them in the process.

"I…we…I wanted – want…you're…I wanted to invite you to the, uh, wedding…"

Padmé blinked a few times in surprise. Then, she just smiled at him, her expression softening.

"I would love to come, Ani," she told him, looking genuinely amused by his ineloquence. "And you! You must have my congratulations, Master Kenobi. You're getting a wonderful man." Obi-Wan returned her smile fondly.

"Thank you, Senator. Yes, I agree, Anakin is a great man." He nodded, slipping an arm around his lover's waist. He could feel relief flood through Anakin, as the boy offered Padmé a grateful look. Almost automatically, Ani leaned into Obi-Wan's embrace.

"So, when and where will the ceremony be?" Padmé wanted to know, motioning for them to come in and sit down. "Trina, please bring us some tea." Her maid nodded mutely, and disappeared to get the beverage.

"The ceremony will be in two weeks, as of yesterday, in the gardens of the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan explained, steering Anakin to sit down on the sofa.

"How wonderful." Anakin could recognize Padmé's 'diplomatic' tone. She was mediating small talk, as much as she was curious about the wedding. "I've heard about the gardens' beauty. It should be a fine place to get married in, is anyone else coming?"

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, and my childhood friend, Bant. Other than that, only you." Master Kenobi answered her with a nod.

"We thought it would be best to keep it small," Anakin explained. He tried to ignore the fact that, other than Padmé, he had no one else to invite, seeing as his mother was dead and Obi-Wan had rejected inviting his only other friend. "Neither Obi-Wan nor myself are exactly lacking for enemies. We thought it would be good to keep the knowledge of my…condition to a minimum of people." News had spread quickly enough through the Temple, as it was.

Padmé nodded thoughtfully and thanked Trina, as the servant girl brought the tea.

"Please, help yourselves," she invited, nodding to the tray. "Yes, small does sound good."

"Anakin told me that you agreed not to tell anyone," Obi-Wan said seriously. "You have my thanks for that, Senator." Padmé merely waved it off. She had no desire to hurt Anakin.

"I will do anything I can to help, Master Kenobi." She told him. "If you ever need anything, you can always call me. I'll do whatever is within my power."

"Thank you, Padmé," Anakin added his own gratitude. He knew the multiple levels of his words weren't lost on his Senatorial wife. Was she still his wife? Did marrying Obi-Wan negate that marriage? Did it even _matter_ anymore?

She gave him a smile, showing that she understood. The three of them talked for well over two hours, covering anything and everything that came to mind. Finally, Obi-Wan stood and said that they had taken up enough of her time. Padmé walked back to the speeder with them, to show them out.

"Ani…" She spoke up, hesitantly. Anakin paused to glance back at her, confusion painted clearly across his face. "Don't become a stranger just because of this…alright?" She invited, looking anxious.

Anakin blinked briefly before nodding, a grin spreading slowly across his face. She could read the obvious relief in his expression, when he realized she was no longer angry with him. "I promise." The boy agreed, nodding again.

Padmé smiled and stepped back to wave at them, as she watched them fly away.

"I admire Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan mused, as Anakin piloted them back into a space lane, to return them back to the Jedi Temple. "She is a very good person, even after being involved in politics for so long."

"She's wonderful," Anakin agreed, before deciding to test the waters somewhat. He doubted he'd ever tell Obi-Wan the entirety of his brief marriage with Padmé. But a hypothetical reaction couldn't hurt… "If I didn't have you, I'd probably have married her."

"You were just chomping at the bit to ruin your Jedi career, weren't you?" His Master snorted at him with a wry smile.

"If I'd married her, in the even of a baby, she would have been the one to carry it. Not me." Anakin felt the need to point out. "The Council might never have discovered a marriage with her at all."

"Perhaps. But, I guess we'll never know, huh?"

"It seems not." Anakin grinned at him, as he had with Padmé on Naboo. It gave off a rather convincing illusion that he had been joking all along. He just hoped Obi-Wan would buy it as well as Senator Amidala had. Fortunately, it worked. Obi-Wan just took his hand and kissed its back.

When they got back to the hangar, Obi-Wan received a comlink transmission from Jocasta Nu, the Temple archivist. Upon going to the massive archives' library, Madam Nu was waiting for them impatiently. She had news of the research on male pregnancies, which Master Yoda had requested.

"They has been one recorded case of this before," the old librarian informed them briskly. "Centuries ago, on Myrkr. The boy survived it, somehow, but barely. The records weren't very clear on the matter of how the child was physically able to be conceived, and there is no guarantee that every case will be the same."

"So, basically, we're one step forward, three steps back." Anakin sighed, frustration painted on his face. Jocasta Nu nodded.

"I am sorry that I haven't been able to find anything more useful, but I've never seen a condition so rare. I will keep searching, but I believe that everything to be found has already been found." She told them primly, before turning to tend to a bewildered looking Padawan.

"Screw guarantees." Anakin snorted darkly. "I'm living to see this girl grow up." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms comfortingly around Anakin's waist.

"I'll make sure of it."

Concluded in chapter two...


	3. Chapter 2

Jedi Padawan Skywalker: Whelp, this is it. End of a rough journey for our heroes, eh? I'm horribly regretful to say that the sequel has yet to be started, but as soon as priority and schedules permit, that'll be written. Please enjoy the 'grand finale' (of sorts) for _Dust_!

Disclaimer: Star Wars is copy right 1977, 1980, 1983, 1999, 2002, and 2005 to George Lucas. You'll notice that none of the aforementioned copyright dates are made out to me.

_**

* * *

Dust**_

Chapter Two:

As the day of the wedding approached, Anakin found himself becoming increasingly nervous. Getting married seemed to seal his child's existence, as though there were some doubt of it at the moment. Obi-Wan leaned against the doorway, watching him change into his dress robes. He could see Anakin's finger shaking slightly, and his breath seemed slightly shallow.

"Nervous, my Anakin?" He teased playfully, walking over to his fiancé to help him.

"Terrified." The poor boy confirmed; his gaze locked down on his trembling hands and already swelling abdomen.

"It'll be all right, young one. A few more hours and it will be official." Obi-Wan smiled and finished the buttons for his apprentice, before letting his hand rest briefly on the growing bulge that signified their developing child. The girl seemed as excited about the occasion as her parents, for she kicked against his hand. Obi-Wan chuckled softly at the wince his lover allowed, due to the kick.

It wasn't long before the door buzzed, interrupting their moment. Obi-Wan looked toward it in bewilderment.

"Who could that be…?" He gave Anakin a brief kiss on his lips, and then went to the door to see who it was. Anakin peered around the door way shyly, also curious. But, seeing their guest was only Bant, he relaxed a little and simply returned to his preparations. He still had to dig his nice boots out from under the bed, after all…

Bant Erin threw her arms around Obi-Wan's neck in a tight hug, when he let her in. He smiled and returned the embrace affectionately.

"Obi-Wan, you rascal!" She laughed. "Taking after Master Jinn, even after all this time!"

"They do say 'like father like son'…and he _was_ the closest thing to a true father that I've ever had…" Obi-Wan trailed off, not needing to continue. He and Bant both knew where it was going.

"So, where is he?" Bant wanted to know. "Where's Anakin?"

"He's in the other room, getting ready." Obi-Wan directed, with a nod in the direction of the bedroom that he and Anakin were sharing. (It was the room that had originally been Qui-Gon's, but Obi-Wan had since gotten over the idea that he was 'defiling his Master's private space'.

When Bant entered, Anakin had rescued his boots and was currently sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them on. Occasionally, he'd pause to brush a small bit of dust off of his tunic.

"Well, well, well, don't you look nice?" The Mon Calamari commented, smiling at him. Her words earned her a sheepish grin from the banished Jedi.

"Thank you, Knight Bant," he mumbled embarrassedly. "I feel like a total girl…no offense, or anything."

"None taken," Bant assured him. "But, now you're going to have to sit through a little speech." She crossed the room to sit down next to him, taking his flesh hand in one of her own clammy fish ones. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my best friend. As you are going to be his husband, after today, I want you to know that I do expect you to take care of him. The two of you are the best team that I've ever seen come out of this place, that still needs to stand."

Anakin simply stared at her for a moment, his gaze trailing down to his clasped hand and then back up. He'd been under the impression that he was the wife, and Obi-Wan was to take care of _him_…oh well.

"Of course," he agreed finally, as though it had been obvious to begin with that he'd still be Obi-Wan's partner, Jedi status or no. Bant smiled, seeming satisfied with his answer.

"Good. Now, for the reason this is actually happening… I can feel a _tiny_ amount of energy coming from you…would you like to explain that?"

"We're going to be fathers," Obi-Wan spoke up from the doorway.

"Fathers!" Bant gaped between them both. "But…but…_fathers_? I think this is something I just shouldn't ask about…"

"We couldn't answer any questions anyway, honestly," the former Padawan blushed faintly; half wishing she'd let go of his hand. He really wasn't the touchy-feeliest type of person. "Because I have no idea how it happened. Neither does Obi-Wan, unless he's been lying to me."

"That I would never believe." Bant told him adamantly. "Obi-Wan does not lie…at least, to my knowledge." She offered her friend and odd look.

"No, I do not. I can't explain it any more than Anakin can." He glanced at the chrono, to check the time. "We're due to begin in thirty standard minutes. We should probably get going, Anakin." The boy nodded in agreement and extracted himself from Bant's grip to head for the door.

Now, hours after the ceremony was over, they sat, much as they did every night now, on the couch. Anakin was reclining against Obi-Wan's chest, with his new husband's arms cradling him gently. The HoloNet transceiver quietly droned in the background, adding a picturesque element to the peaceful scene.

"They were there," Obi-Wan broke the quiet eventually, murmuring into Ani's hair.

"Who?" Anakin blinked at him. He'd been far too focused on not vomiting to be paying much attention to anything.

"Master Qui-Gon and your mother," the older man answered softly. "I felt him for the first time in so long… So, if he was there, I'm sure she was too."

A bright smile spread across his "bride's" face. His tone matched his expression as he said, "I'm happy," nuzzling against him.

"So am I, my Anakin," Obi-Wan promised him serenely. "So am I…"

Months passed in peace. Blessedly calm peace…it was a level of calm so…entirely consuming that Anakin was almost paranoid about it last. It seemed almost wrong to be so happy, when the galaxy was in such turmoil. So many people were dying… Anakin knew it couldn't last, and it didn't.

About six months into his pregnancy, they came and took him. Snatched him right out of the Temple's gardens…the garden that the younglings trained it. It was so secure, usually, that the Council was at a loss as to how it had happened. (It had never happened before, after all.) But, the situation still remained. Dooku had Anakin Captive, and the only clue he'd left was the boy's absence.

Needless to say, Obi-Wan was not happy.

"What do you _mean_ you 'have no idea where he is'?" The Jedi Knight demanded, as soon as he found out. He'd been gone on the first mission that he had been assigned since the Council had put him on probation. His punishment had finally been lifted a month ago. He had been gone since then. He hadn't wanted to leave Anakin behind, but his lover had assured him that he would be fine… Obviously, his apprentice had been mistaken…wherever he was.

"Exactly that, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu told him. The Korun Master at least looked uncomfortable under his cohort's fury. "We don't know. We haven't seen him for over a week."

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone!" Obi-Wan raged. "Look what happens! Has Master Yoda tried to find him through the Force?" He questioned, already trying to feel for Anakin through their training bond. The boy was too far away.

"Yes…" Mace confirmed slowly. "We think he _might_ be on Serenno, somewhere, but we haven't had the resources to send a Jedi Team to look for him."

"I'll go. I'll go now." Poor Obi-Wan announced flatly, already turning to leave.

"Master Kenobi," Windu called after him. "May the Force be with you both."

The water felt cold when it hit him, tearing Anakin inconsiderately back to consciousness. Ani yelped, shaking his head quickly, to jostle some of the water from his hair. Looking up, he moodily sought out the source of said water. He saw Dooku watching him, as the nefarious Count tossed a now empty bucket aside.

"No sleep for you, Skywalker," the Sith informed him, stalking forward. Anakin wisely held his tongue on the matter that Dooku had been the one to knock him out to begin with. He simply hung, limp in the chains that suspended his arms over his head. (The flesh counterpart of those very same arms was now numb, from the back of blood circulation.) "We're going to try something new today."

Still, Anakin said nothing. He continued to remain infuriatingly silent, until the Count pulled out a needle and approached him. The needle held a drug in it, he knew. That he wouldn't stand for.

"H-hey!" He protested, twisting fruitlessly in his bindings. What else could he do? Beg? "Keep that thing away from me!" He was fairly certain he liked demanding more.

"I think the fact that you asked is reason enough not to obey," Dooku informed him. Holding him still, he stuck the needle into Anakin's arm without warning. The banished Jedi hissed in protest. Only after the syringe was empty did Dooku explain to him what was now flowing through his veins. "I have just given you a drug that will enhance your sense of pain. It's to make beating you more fun. I have no idea what adverse effects, if any, it will have on that monster child of yours."

Widening, Anakin's frantic blue eyes trailed form where the needle had pierced his arm, down to his bulging stomach. Anakin squirmed some more, as though that would magically clear his system before the drug could reach the baby in his womb. In response to his wriggling, Dooku merely punched him. Apparently, the drug was fast acting. Small white specks danced in front of his eyes, and his head searched with the blow.

"Force!" The blonde gasped in protest, his head snapping reflexively to the side. Obi-Wan had better hurry up and save him!

The first thing Obi-Wan did was send a message to Bant, requesting her help. She quickly agreed, and he met her halfway to Serenno.

"Obi-Wan, you have to calm down." The Mon Calamari tried to convince him. "You will be no use to him, or anyone, if you are too worked up to nice things, and get yourself killed!" She yelled, shaking him gently. Obi-Wan blinked at her, alarmed, and took a deep breath to calm down before nodding.

"I'm sorry, Bant…I'm just so worried about him…" He murmured, returning to the controls.

"I know, Obi-Wan…but, we will find him. I promise you that," she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

By the time Obi-Wan and Bant found him, Anakin was broken, bloodied, and barely responsive. The drug was doing its job well. Dooku had built up so much in his system that Anakin was unsure if it would ever wear off. Granted, the healing arts weren't exactly his forte, but what he _really_ was worried about was his baby… Dooku hadn't known if the drug would affect her or not…he prayed it wouldn't. The Count had him chained up again, at that moment, and he was walking around him like a vulture and its prey, when Anakin's rescuers burst in.

"Get away from him!" Obi-Wan ordered, immediately brandishing his lightsaber. Bant did the same, glaring at Dooku. The Count laughed at them and brought out his own lightsaber. The synthetic red glow cast an eerie lavender shade over the room, mixing with the cornflower blue of Obi-Wan and Bant's.

"So angry, Master Kenobi," Dooku taunted. "Anger leads to the dark side, you know."

"You've done enough to him, Dooku. Fight me, now." Obi-Wan growled forcefully. Dooku just chuckled in amusement, but he agreed to the demand with a nod. He certainly had not minded fighting Kenobi before and he didn't mind it now. Their battle was a flurry of crimson and azure as Obi-Wan carefully led them away from Anakin. He _had_ to save him…somehow! "Bant!" He called back to his Healer friend. "Free Anakin!"

The Mon Calamari nodded and hurried over to undo the boy's chains. Anakin fell on her, once the bindings holding him suspended were released, sending Bant to her knees under his weight.

"Anakin…please…can you hear me?" She inquired hopefully, wiping a bit of the blood off of his face, before it could run into his eyes any more than it had already, with the sleeve of her cloak.

The blonde whimpered as the soft cloth passed over his numerous cuts and bruises, but he didn't seem inclined to respond to her words. He just tensed against her touch, curling around himself, around his baby, protectively. Bant tightened her hold around him, murmuring comfortingly. Her eyes strayed to where Obi-Wan was still dueling Dooku, her heart pounding as she saw how many close calls he received.

"Obi-Wan…" She whispered; her eyes widening as she saw Dooku cut down at his leg. The move met its mark. Fortunately, Obi-Wan managed to move enough that it didn't take his leg off completely, but the burn was still severe. Worst than the one he'd received in his previous fight with Dooku, just months before hand. The Jedi Knight fell to the floor and Dooku did not give him enough time to get back to his feet. He had to defend himself from his back on the floor.

"It seems this will be the end of you, Obi-Wan." Dooku told him silkily. "You may join your Master sooner than you think."

"I will not," Obi-Wan protested adamantly. "Leave Anakin!" He waited until Dooku was close enough, and then shoved his lightsaber through the Count's stomach, effectively impaling him. Dooku choked, and spluttered, then collapsed, dead, on top of the poor Knight.

His Padawan was trembling helplessly in Bant's arms, meanwhile, his breathing shallow and rapid. Bant merely continued to stroke his hair, knowing he was frightened by his position, in agony from the pain, and that it was all Anakin could do to just stay conscious, as it was. Obi-Wan winced as he pushed off Dooku's corpse, and struggled to drag himself to his feet. Then he limped over to Bant and Anakin.

"How is he?" He wanted – no, he _needed_ to know.

"I don't know," Bant admitted, blinking her large, wet eyes at him worriedly. "He's not responding. We need to get his wounds treated, first." Obi-Wan just grit his teeth and bent down to take Anakin into his arms. Gently, he placed a kiss to his injured husband's forehead.

"We'll go to Naboo," he decided after a moment. "It's the closest, and Senator Amidala will be willing to help. We will need to contact her, once we're on the ship." Bant nodded, before addressing another problem she was seeing.

"Obi-Wan, you shouldn't carry him on that leg."

"Well, he can't very well walk himself, and you certainly can't carry him. What else do you suggest we do?" He asked tightly. The Healer just shook her head. She knew there was no other way.

Anakin couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes and look at Obi-Wan, until he'd been laid out on a bed. Finally able to relax, his eyes sprang instantly to his husband.

"M…Master…" He mumbled, his voice thick with pain. He had to tell Obi-Wan about that drug! The older man gave him a smile and brushed his dirty hair back from his eyes. The poor kid must have sweat and bled enough to fill a bucket of each, while on Serenno.

"Yes, my Anakin. I'm here. You'll be just fine." He promised. The first thing to do was calm Anakin down. He could sense his young lover's panic rising already.

"N-no!" The blonde shook his head. (He immediately regretted it. The movement caused his head throb painfully.) "Drugs! P-pain enhancing neurotoxins… The-the baby…!"

Obi-Wan frowned, his hand going directly to Anakin's swollen stomach. Their girl didn't kick back, as she usually would have when he touched over her, and that worried him.

"She'll be okay… We can't treat you here, but we're going to Naboo. Padmé will help us, Anakin…rest now." Obi-Wan whispered, now understanding the boy's concern.

Anakin merely hissed as the sheet hit an injured area in an uncomfortable way, before nodding slightly. Obi-Wan waited until his eyes had closed, and his breathing had evened out, before he stood, wincing as he put too much weight onto his injured leg. Slowly, he walked to the control room where Bant was already piloting them toward Naboo.

"Have you called Padmé Amidala yet?" He asked, sinking painedly into a chair.

"No. We'll need to get your leg treated, after we get there, as well." Bant informed him quietly. Obi-Wan just picked up his comlink, to contact Padmé.

"After Anakin has been taken care of," he conditioned, tuning in the frequency that would allow him to contact Theed's palace. He paid no attention to Bant's frown as he succeeded in making contact. Padmé said she would be waiting for them with a medical team, when they arrived.

The medical examination did little more than confirm what Anakin had already told him. They _did_ manage to get the boy patched up, but they didn't have an antidote on hand. They also didn't know how the unknown drug would affect their unborn child.

"He's sleeping now, Master Kenobi," Padmé said softly, once Anakin had been left alone.

"What about the child?" Obi-Wan asked her, stroking his beard worriedly.

"We don't know… But there is still a heart beat."

"I need to see him…to be with him…" He started moving to go into the room. Padmé rested a hand on his shoulder, making him pause.

"Master Kenobi, he's resting now." She repeated. "There is nothing you can do for him, and your leg still needs to be treated."

"But, I—"

"No, Master Kenobi," her tone was firmer. It was the tone of a politician. "You may come back once you have been taken care of, no sooner. You will be of no use to Ani if your wound gets infected, and you get sick. He would want you to take care of yourself." Under her wisdom, he finally caved and nodded, allowing her to lead him into another room, where they cleaned and wrapped his wound.

When Anakin woke up, Obi-Wan was right by his side. It drew a small smile from the blonde, to see his husband so soon. Seeing him awake, Obi-Wan took his hand tenderly.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I've been better," Anakin flushed a little, grinning sheepishly at him. "But, I'll live."

"Good…" Obi-Wan stroked his lover's hair, with his free hand. "The baby's heartbeat has gotten stronger." The assurance brightened Anakin's face a little, and his flesh hand rushed to his stomach.

"Do you know if she'll be alright?" Obi-Wan shook his head, one hand going from Anakin's hair to cover his hand.

"They have not been able to concoct an antidote, for the drug Dooku gave you." He warned. "But she has been responding to the small Force waves that I've been sending to her."

"That's something…" At least she wasn't dead yet.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"We'll be going back to the Temple soon, love. As soon as we're sure you're going to be all right." Anakin nodded in agreement. That sounded like a good plan…

They made their way back to Coruscant in one piece. With Dooku gone, things seemed calmer again. They were still unable to find an antidote to the Sith's mysterious drug; though, sitting at home, it was more of an inconvenience than any true problem. Now that Anakin wasn't being constantly beaten, the only time his 'condition' was anything more was when he attempted to cook and things went awry. (Cuts and burns were a high annoyance for him now.) However…there was one small glitch in that peace. (Other than Obi-Wan frequently being whisked away by the war, which was happening much more than Anakin appreciated in the least.)

Six months turned into nine, and the Council made sure Obi-Wan was actually at the Temple, with Anakin, as the birth date drew nearer. One night, before dawn, they were both woken up by an absolutely agonized groan. Obi-Wan blinked for a moment, before becoming fully awake with Anakin's second groan.

"Anakin?" He mumbled, sitting up to get a better look at him.

"Get it out or make it stop." The subject of the command was fairly obvious. "Because what's going on now isn't working well!"

Obi-Wan fed him some peaceful Force waves, to numb some of the inevitable pain, while he picked him up to carry him down to the Healer's ward.

The receptionist took one look at Anakin's miserable expression and stood quickly.

"Oh my… This way, Master Kenobi," she beckoned, leading them quickly into an examination room.

Briefly during the birthing process, Anakin wondered if maybe this was why Dooku had drugged him to begin with. Because, this was far worse than the torture he'd endured on Serenno. This was worse than getting his hand cut off, on Geonosis. This was more agony than he'd been able to imagine, prior to it. He didn't know how women managed it! Even after passing out, his hyper sensitive nerves were informing his brain exactly how much it hurt.

"Master Kenobi, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A Head Healer told him, once he'd been summoned to the room.

"I am not leaving him." The Jedi Knight replied adamantly. The Healer sighed.

"Then at least put on a mask. We're going to perform a C-Section." Obi-Wan did as he was told, and then went to Anakin's side. He took his hand gently, even though he was unconscious.

The baby was born unaffected by the drugs. Anakin and Obi-Wan were the proud parents of a perfectly healthy baby girl, to be named at a later date. The only problem seemed to be when Anakin simply refused to wake up, to celebrate the occasion. Or…when he refused to wake up at all, really.

Obi-Wan stayed by his side, not sleeping, the whole time, just holding their daughter…for three days. By the time Bant came to see him, his head was tipped down from exhaustion.

"Obi-Wan, you need to get some sleep." He looked up at her and shook his head, looking back to Anakin.

"I want to be here, when he wakes…awake…" He told her, shaking his head.

"Well, you're doing a poor job of it." She brought him a pillow, and placed it behind his head, covering him with a blanket. "Get some sleep. I will stay with him, and wake you up as soon as he does." She promised him, smiling grimly. Obi-Wan studied her for a moment, but then gave into the sleep that beckoned him.

It was almost another two days before Anakin woke again. Then, it was a slow and painful process. Bant was humming to herself, reading a datapad, when she felt the Force shift with his consciousness. She leaned forward and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the world of the waking," she greeting him quietly. Obi-Wan was lounging sideways in his chair, on the other side of the bed, asleep. Their daughter was cradled peacefully in his arms. Anakin merely stared at her for a moment, before rubbing his eyes thoughtfully.

"That really hurt." He declared, frowning a little. Bant laughed softly.

"It was probably enhanced because of that horrid drug, but I _have_ heard that it is a very painful process. How are you feeling now?"

"Like I just slept for a week."

"That's good." The Mon Calamari laughed a little. "Because you did."

"Seriously?" The blonde blinked tiredly, before forcing himself to sit up. His eyebrows rose slightly, when he caught sight of his husband and daughter. "Are _they_ alright?"

"Obi-Wan is exhausted, from trying to stay awake, to see if you were okay. You are the proud father of a beautiful, healthy, eight pound, six ounce, baby girl…to be named later. Obi-Wan wanted to wait for you, to help decide that." The Healer explained cheerfully.

Smiling, the boy leaned forward and carefully plucked his daughter from Obi-Wan's grasp. She seemed to be sleeping too… The baby yawned and blinked, before looking up at him with big, blue-gray eyes. Obi-Wan's eyes, the blonde noted with a small smile. Obi-Wan shifted slightly, but he continued to sleep.

"She has Obi-Wan's eyes," Bant confirmed what Anakin had noticed himself. "The Healers say that she almost sleep through the entire night. Usually, she wakes around four in the morning, for a feeding."

"She'll be pretty," Anakin murmured, running his good hand over his daughter's soft head. The barest fuzz, which would later grow into her hair, met his touch. "Strong too. I can feel it." Bant nodded in agreement, and stood to go over to Obi-Wan. She'd promised to wake him, after all.

"Obi-Wan…wake up. Anakin is awake." She said quietly, but loudly enough to wake him, nudging his shoulder.

"Anakin?" The man sat up abruptly, and looked at Anakin. A smile broke out over his face. Anakin could practically smell his relief. "You finally woke up!"

"Didn't _mean_ to pass out to begin with."

Obi-Wan just shook his head and stood, pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone, congratulations once again." Bant rose and left.

"Isn't she cute?" Obi-Wan asked, looking down at their daughter, who had already fallen back asleep.

"Yeah," Anakin confirmed, before glancing up at him, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't mean to worry you… I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan assured him. "I'm just glad you're okay. I love you, my Anakin."

Leaning forward, Anakin pecked his fuzzy cheek contentedly.

"I love you too."

* * *

End


End file.
